jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Mörder
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Bilder einfügen Hi Darth Mörder, ich kann dir gerne helfen mit den Bildern. Einfügen ist ganz leicht: Entweder du nimmst dir ein vorhandenes Bild aus der Jedipedia und machst folgendes: Bild:xyz.jpg|thumb|Dann eine Beschreibung des Bildes: Zum Beispiel:Wookie mit Blaster. Und vor und nach dem ganzen machst du ZWEI eckige klammern ... Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:08, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Sprich thumb|Beschreibung Pandora Diskussion | Admin 12:41, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Bitte, lade doch keine Bilder doppelt hoch, besonders, wenn sie schon mehrfach gelöscht wurden. Wir haben extra Bildkategorien, in denen man nachkucken kann, ob es ein Bild schon gibt. Smilies sind in der Kategorie:Smilies vorzufinden. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:06, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Bitte überschreibe keine anderen Bilder. Es hat schon ein grund, warum du drauf hingewiesen wirst, dass es ein Bild mit diesem Namen schon gibt. Zudem währe es schon irgendwie toll, wenn du dich mehr auf die Arbeit bei dein eigentlichen Artikel konzentrieren könntest, zumal die Benutzerseite nicht der Dreh-und-Angelpunkt der Jedipedia ist, sondern nur eine Dreingabe. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:51, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Nochmal klar und deutlich: Es werden keine Bilder überschrieben. Du kannst beim Hochladen den Namen zu etwas anderem ändern, etwa Darth Möders Lehrer. Wie Moddi schon so schön gesagt hat, gibt es einen Grund für die Warnung, da sollte man nicht einfach weiter drücken. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:19, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Darth Mörder, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:42, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Bitte denke dran, die Vorschau zu benutzen, anstatt 4 Mal innerhalb von 3 Minuten abzuspeichern. – Andro Disku 09:25, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Und denk bitte an die Vorschau. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:19, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) wie macht man sich ne babel? Wie macht man sich ne babel ich wurds gern wissen ? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Mörder (Diskussion • Beiträge) 2. Mai 2009, 19:29:30) :Entweder du nimmst die vorgefertigten Babelvorlagen, oder du kannst dir eine mit der Vorlage:Individuell anlegen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:06, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Beleidigungen So etwas hat bitteschön zu unterbleiben, Beleidigungen sind unerwünscht. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:18, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :ich wollt nur mal probieren ob das geht...s tut mir leid,ehrlich! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Mörder (Diskussion • Beiträge) 5. Mai 2009, 12:32:50) ::Fremde Benutzerseiten sind normalerweise sowieso tabu. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 16:41, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Signatur Hi Darth Mörder. Bitte setze doch demnächst ~~~~ hinter deine Beiträge von Diskussionen. Dann wurde das besser Aussehen und mann müsste das nicht mit so 'ner Vorlage selber machen. Nutella 17:50, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Brauche Hilfe! was is diese IP adresse ich will das nicht und bei mir ist da oben nicht mehr das : Meine Benutzerseite und so wie macht man das weg? Darth Mörder 7. Jun. 2009, 11:24 :Oben rechts einfach auf anmelden klicken, Benutzername und Passwort eingeben und fertig^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:25, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Einfach mal ein kleines Dankeschön an... Roan the One!Danke Roan hast mir sehr geholfen!Benutzer:Darth Mörder 7.Juni 11.39 Selbstgemacht? Hast du dieses Bild wirklich selbst gemacht??? JunoDiskussion 18:05, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) :jop Darth Mörder16:11 , 24 November 2009 :den hier habe ich auch selbst gemacht Darth Mörder 16:23 ,24 November 2009 ::Dennoch solltest du daran denken, vernünftige Namen für Bilder zu verwenden, da diese nicht verschoben werden können. Und grade wegen Hochladen von nur, um sie auf der Benutzerseite stehen zu haben, möchte ich daran erinnern. Pandora Diskussion 20:08, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ich habe den Link vergessen! Hi die überschrift sagt alles ich hab auf irgeneiner Seite bei jedipedia einen Link zu einem Verarschungs-pedia gefunden aber ich hab den link vergessen! thx Darth Mörder 15:50, 26.Nov 2009 :Entweder Sithpedia oder Sithlordpedia, google es einfach mal durch. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 16:01, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET)